hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Shaw
"If the circumstances are unfavorable, alter them to suit your needs." Jon has matured into a man who can calmly analyze the situation and do what needs to be done. He's still looking for that "purpose," that reason to do what he does; but for now he's satisfied with working towards becoming strong enough to stop whatever plot is working behind the scenes. Appearance Short brown hair with a few spots of dirty blond left around the edges. He's lost some weight in the past two years, and lost some muscle definition from using his abilities more than his body. He still smokes and drinks more than he should. Personality John's hopes for his future are much the same as before. He'd love to live the simple life, without having to do anything, but he realizes now that to achieve his dream, he'll have to put in the work to make it there. The future can only be built on the foundation laid in the present. His thought processes are much the same as well, but now more focused when necessary, and certainly more aware of his surroundings at all times. Thanks to his ability's evolution, he can feel the presence of anything physical within several meters of his body. His hero streak on the other hand has all but died out. Through his trials and tribulations over the last few years, he's realized that not everything can be saved, and certainly not everything is worth saving. He focuses only on preserving what he loves. His friends, his comrades, and his life. These things he is willing to sacrifice everything for, to build a better tomorrow. History John used to be a salaryman working in an office doing insurance claims work, living with his parents. He had no purpose in life and hated his job and everyone around him so one day he just walked out and never looked back. He got a cheap apartment somewhere in the city and put out some flyers and ads using his savings. After a few weeks with no work, he was flat broke and about to get kicked out when he was unknowingly hired to do a job by December Endspire. That was when he became a Kensei and he's been getting jobs fairly steadily ever since. He was forcibly recruited into DEF at some point but he tries to ignore them as much as possible. Plot Will update later. Powers and Abilities Aspect Transformation Mirroring his hidden desire for something a little different than his current life, John's ability is to change the normal laws of physical objects. For example, a rock may be incredibly hard. With his ability, he can make it even harder or very malleable. He cannot affect Gekijou themselves. However, he can easily alter the environment around them to hinder their movements. Offensively, the skill is limited, but it allows whatever weapons he uses to be much more powerful than usual. His ability is present in his right arm. *'Transformation': With direct or indirect contact, he can rapidly alter an object's physical properties to whatever he desires. However, he is limited by the amount of material present in that object. **'Spiral Forest': He can cause screws to grow out of the ground, greatly impeding movement to large Gekijou, and completely shutting down speed boosting Gekijou. **'Sinkhole': By touching the ground, he can cause the ground under his opponent to become hollow, and collapse under them, stunning the opponent. This can also be use to create different kinds of traps. **'Zero Friction': Alters the surface of any material or object to be perfectly smooth, almost completely removing the ability to gain traction on it. *'Density Manipulation': This ability lets him change the distribution of a material to make parts of it incredibly dense or sparse. This also allows him to change a material from one state to another, such as melting solid objects or evaporating liquids. **'Channeling Oasis': Using this technique he can move straight through solid objects such as walls or even the ground. By altering the density of the material around him he can move freely in any direction. *'Molecular Intervention': By manipulating a material at an extremely small scale, one element can be change to another by adjusting the distribution of electrons within an atom. New molecules can then be formed to completely change one material into another. **'Delta Law': By exciting a material on the molecular level, its temerature can be adjusted. This can also be used to adjust the kinetic energy of a system, but only on a microscopic scale. **'Laplace Perception': Along with Jonathan's power to manipulate material at the subatomic level, he gained the ability to identify the subtle differences in speed and location of the particles within. This lets him identify any material by touch, as well as notice unseen behavioral changes in his immediate surroundings. After two years of regular use, this ability has progressed to allow Jonathan absolute awareness of everything that is happening within several meters of his body. **'Nova Flare': Using a combination of Molecular Intervention and Density Manipulation, controlled nuclear fusion can be achieved, up to and inluding stable solar simulations. *'Combat Schema': By coating himself in various materials, a much wider variety of tactical scenarios become available. **'Phalanx': Coating himself in a thick ferrofluid, impact on his body can be distributed across the fluid's surface, and counterattacked with precision. **'Crystal Valley': Coating himself in an organic crystal matrix, light can be refracted or stored for later release. **'Hellfire Mantle': Coating himself in plasmic Helium, this creates intense heat around his body burning anyone that comes near, a thin, highly reflective insulator acts as a base coat to protect his body. Weapons Conversion Gun Mk.II: His new weapon, provided by DEF's research department, is a modified FN SCAR Mk16 platform that lets him adjust the components of each bullet to start pinpoint reactions from outside his normal range. Grenades: Johnathan carries a variety of grenades on his person for tactical use against Gekijou. These include grenades of the ordinary throwing variety, and shells for his conversion gun's Mk13 40mm EGLM attachement. Future Plans Jonathan is always trying to come up with better ways to use his power, listed here are his plans for future evolution and techniques. Stellar Mass: By gathering a large amount of mass and greatly increasing its density into a single point, a black hole can be created for a short period of time. Feeding it large amounts of mass can prolong its life. Relationships *Verline Daehn - Jonathan's Girlfriend. He'd been attracted to her since the first time they met, but always figured a girl like her wouldn't be interested in a guy like him. *Rain Nocturne - A close friend of Jonathan's and his preferred Prophet and combat partner. They've been working together since the very beginning and he's grown quite comfortable around her. *Eryka den Ouden - A girl Jonathan has gone on several missions with, but rarely in the same group. He considers her the member of Team Radiance who has advanced their power the most. *Apathy - Another member of Team Radiance, they were once close teammates, but they seem to have drifted apart over the years. Trivia *He likes to smoke and drink. *Jonathan's Theme Category:Character Category:Male Category:PC Category:Kensei Category:DEF